Comfort
by Drama Kagome
Summary: After Kagome is almost raped by bandits in Inuyasha's time, she needs comfort from somebody. Based on my profile picture. InuKag One Shot


NEW ONE SHOT

Yeah I know I have other stories to work on but I just had this idea for a while now and I couldn't help not writing it. This one shot is based off the picture that I have on my profile as my picture where Kagome is crying and Inuyasha is holding her. So I thought I put a story behind it. Well I better write it now before I start babbling like an idiot. Trust me, you do not want that. So R&R Please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha! I do not own the picture that goes with this story! I only own the story line! Stupid idiotic lawyers.....

_A picture is worth a thousand words. But sometimes, they can not be expressed._

On wiss ze picture perfect moment story..........(DOTZZZ)..........

................

**Comfort**

................

It was a beautiful day in Feudal Era, Japan. The birds were singing, the air was clean, there were no clouds in the sky, except for a little puffy white one floating around in the sky. Everything was just peaceful. Except a group of travelers on a quest to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama and to defeat their archenemy Naraku.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" 17 year old Kagome Higurashi yelled to a silver haired half-demon. Immediatly, his face met the ground in a dirty kiss. (Lol) "Why do you have to be a jerk?! Sit boy!" He sunk lower into the ground. Kagome huffed and stomped into the forest that was behind her.

"You did it again Inuyasha." Miroku the monk to the half-demon who was still in the ground. "Why do you have to insult Kagome's cooking? All she wants to do is please you."

"Yeah!" Fox demon Shippo piped up. "Kagome's food is so yunmny! I want to eat it everyday!"

"I don't see how you guys can find it so delicious. It's way too spicy!" Inuyasha replied then stuck his tongue out like five-year-old. Everybody wasn't listeing to him 'cause they were to busy eating Kagome's home cooked food. Inuyasha growled then leapt up into a tree.

"This is so good." The demon slayer Sango told them in between bites of her curry.

"I agree completely with you my dear Sango." Miroku agreed with her while sliding next to her. He put his chopsticks in his bowl then felt Sango's butt. Sango growled while raising her hand that held her chopsticks, and smacked Miroku senseless.

"Pervert." Sango mumbled as she slid away and continued with her meal.

"What must you be so cruel to me my Sango?" Miroku mumbled also. Sango ignored him as she finished her meal.

Ten minutes passed. Kagome still hadn't returned from the forest and Inuyasha was still in the tree. Not even bothering looking for Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Sango called from the base of the tree he was in. "Shouldn't you be looking for Kagome?"

"Keh." Was his response. "Why should I?"

"Because you bakka," Sango started. "Your the one who made her run off in the first place with your insults to her cooking."

"That doesn't mean I have to go find the wench." Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes it does! Your the one who made her run off in the first place."

"So what? All I did was speak the truth. Since when is that so bad? She doesn't need to over react about it. You women are way to damn emotional when it comes to the truth." Inuyasha mumbled the last part to himself. Sango glared at him.

"Inuyasha! Go find her NOW! She could be hurt." Sango yelled.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Go find her your damn selves! I don't care if she's hurt."

Sango huffed then stormed away muttering something about stupid dogs.

"Feh. Damn wench." Inuyasha mumbled. But deep inside, his heart ached at the thought of Kagome being hurt.

_"Feh, that wench can handle her own damn self." _Inuyasha thought.

(With Kagome)

Kagome angerly walked through the forest. It was near sunset now and she hasn't figured out to get back to the others yet.

_"Why did I have to be stupid?" _Kagome thought. Kagome pushed a branch out of her way and looked around her. Nothing but trees. She groaned. _"I think I'm walking in circles. I've seen this place about twenty times already." _She kept walking through the forest, determined to get back to the group before nightfall.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha angerly tapped his foot on the branch that it was resting on. He looked around for any sign of Kagome's return. Her scent had about faded by now. He looked at the now setting sun. She'd been gone the whole day.

_"Why hasn't that wench returned? Doesn't she know that we wasted a whole day of jewel detecting?"_ Inuyasah thought while turning his head side to side.

"Inuyasha," Miroku yelled from the base of his tree. "Shouldn't you be looking for Kagome? Its nearly dark and she hasn't come back yet."

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Shippo agreed from Miroku's shoulder. "I'm worried about Kagome. Aren't you Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha, go find Kagome. We know that you're worried about her. So go find her." Miroku demanded.

"Argh! Fine I'll go find the stupid wench since neither of you guys will do it your own damn selves!" Inuyasah yelled then jumped out of the tree and leapt into the forest.

"Stubborn fool." Miroku sighed as he went to sit next to Sango again.

(With Kagome)

Kagome grunted for the what seemed like the millionth time since she got lost in the forest. She sat down on a rock and started to cry with her hands covering her face.

_"Inuyasha, where are you?" _Kagome thought. _"I thought you would've found me by now."_ Kagome started to cry more.

Suddenly, she heard loud voices and laughing and footsteps over her crying. Her head shot up immediatly. Franticly, she wiped away her tears and looked around her. She stood up when she saw shadows a couple of yards from her.

"Well looky what we have here boys." A short man said to his buddies when they saw her, while eyeing Kagome up and down.

"What do you think we she do with her boss?" Another man asked. "Should we kill her?" Kagome was frozen and couldn't run. All she could do was just watch.

A round of "Yeah's" errupted from the group behind what Kagome assumed was the leader.

"Silence!" The leader roared. The group immediatly shut uped. "I shall decide what we do with this fine young maiden."

The leader slowly walked up to Kagome and eyed her up and down again. Kagome gulped. She didn't sense any demonic presence from them so she knew that they were human. But they had dark brown spots on the tattered cloths which she assumed was dried blood. She guessed they were bandits. The man grabbed her chin and made her look up and into his dark black eyes.

"What shall I do with you?" He asked her but more to himself. He got an idea when she tried to get out of his grasp by backing away. He smirked. "I know." He kneed her in the stomach making her double over. He grabbed her hair and brought her face back up to meet his.

"L-let me go..." Kagome mumbled. He just smiled an evil grin.

(WIth Inuyasha)

Inuyasha franticly jumped over a low branch as he searched for Kagome. Her scent was leading him in circles. He stopped and sniffed the air then the ground. He growled.

_"Where are you Kagome?"_

(With Kagome)

"Now why would I let you go when I can have fun with you?" He asked her. The man drew a knife from his belt and cut Kagome's arm. She screamed loudly. He chuckled as he brought the knife down back to his side. He let her hair go. She took her chance and ran when he turned his back.

But it was a trick.

He grinned as he fastly turned around and grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she could make an escape and pushed her to the ground. She tried getting back up again but he sat on her legs and held her arms above her head. She squirmed underneath him. But it was no use. He was stonger than her and held her down. She tried kicking but didn't succede. He only sat on her harder.

"Ja! A-fu! Get over here and hold this wench down so she doesn't escape." The man yelled over to the group. Immediatly, two men came running over. One held her hands down and the other held her feet down. She struggled but they didn't show any signs of letting her go any time soon.

"Let me go!" She screamed. He chuckled as he moved his hands to the neck of her shirt and tore it a bit.

"Opps." He said innocently then tore it more.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha sniffed the ground for the tenth time. He found Kagome's scent but it continued to lead him in circles. But he was getting closer to her. Her scent was getting stronger. Suddenly, he smelt her blood. It made _his_ blood boil. Then he heard her scream. He ran faster than he could towards her. The closer he got to her, he could smell men and dried blood. He growled louder and ran faster.

(With Kagome)

Kagome's eyes in widend horror as he ripped apart her shirt then her skirt. She was too frozen to move much less scream for help. He seemed confused at her bra and underwear. But he ignored it as he cut her bra down the middle with his knife and cut her underwear also.

He rubbed her exposed breasts with his dirty hands then continued to rub his hands all over her body.

"I hope you're enjoying this little maiden." He seductively whispered while still rubbing his hands all over her body. She shuddered visibly. He smirked when he saw it.

_"Inuyasha..." _Kagome prayed. _"Please come. Please come." _She began to cry. All she wanted to do was cover herself up and curl up into a ball and make the world go away.

"Why are you crying little maiden? Don't like what I'm doing?" The man asked her when she began to cry. (I'm going to puke soon) "Or are you silently begging for me to take you?" Kagome closed her eyes tightly, wishing it would all go away and that her love would come rescue her. The man cut her again with the knife. She whimpered, but didn't scream.

Suddenly, the man was flown off of her and her hands and feet were released. She opened her eyes and found a very pissed off Inuyasha standing next to her. He took off his kimono and dropped it on her exposed body. Quickly, she got up and put it on and stood behind Inuyasha.

"A demon!" Some of the men screamed when they saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were red with ice blue pupils with longer claws and fangs. He growled a deadly growl when they didn't run away. They held their whimpy little swords in front of them. Like they could stand a chance against a half demon gone full demon. (Laughs) Some of them shook with fear.

"Stand your ground men." Another man roared from in front. "Looks like this demon wants to protect our wench."

(Before Inuyasha came in)

Inuyasha fastly ran through the forest towards Kagome's scent and the men that were near her. The nearer he got, the mens scent became unbearable. The dried blood he smelt on them were of women and death. It made Inuyasha push himself more. His body pulsed when he smelt more of Kagome's blood and tears. He got into their view. He turned full demon, but it was different, he could control himself now. The desire to protect Kagome made his demon come out.

The first thing he saw was Kagome on the ground being held by two men with another one on top of her. He growled as he knocked them off her and into a couple of trees. The men looked surprise before they fell unconscious. He looked at Kagome's exposed body for a brief second.

_"At least they didn't hurt her too much." _Inuyasha thought and growled as he removed his kimono and dropped on her then looked at the group of men. They reeked of blood, gas and alcohol.

(After)

"Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was deep and deadly. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist to calm her shaking and pulled her close to him. It calmed her down and she stopped shaking.

The men backed up.

Inuyasha left his spot by Kagome and walked slowly towards them. They kept backing away. Finally, he got right in front of them.

"Leave. NOW!" Inuyasha roared. The men screamed. "And take your buddies with you and DON'T EVER COME BACK!" The men screamed as a couple of them ran to get their unconscious buddies and ran away. Inuyasha took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He blinked and he was a half demon again. He turned to Kagome and saw her starting to cry.

"Kagome..." He said softly. She ran into his arms and started to cry in his white under kimono. He soothed her by rubbing her back up and down. "Are you all right?"

She nodded her head and cried more. He continued to soothe her.

_"Its a good thing I got here in time or else she would be much worse than this." _Inuyasha thought while wrapping his arms around her waist and smelled her scent on her neck. It was a full moon that night and it's light shined down through the trees and on them. (Snaps picture)

"Kagome, I will always be here to protect and comfort you." Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied then continued to sob on his shoulder.

He did the unexpected,

He kissed her cheek.

The End...........

(Cries) That was so awesome. I seriously almost started to cry when I was writing this. I hope it gets alot of reviews. I loved it. And I hope you guys do too. Now I got to go work on my other stories too.

Please R&R

P.S. I would never let Kagome get raped. She doesn't deserve it.

Drama Kagome.


End file.
